AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum
The AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum (aka AEU Hellion, Hellion Perpetuum), is a mobile suit in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It was the standard mobile suit of the Advanced European Union (AEU) until the introduction of AEU-09 AEU Enact in season 1. Technology & Combat Characteristics Before the AEU-09 AEU Enact was introduced, the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum was the standard mobile suit of the Advanced European Union. It beat other units while in the prototype stage such as the AEU-06 to the AEU-08 and out of the them all, was the one picked for mass production. The AEU also utilized mission-specific variants of Hellions such as the Reconnaissance Type and Aerial Bombardment Type, both of which operated only in flight mode. Another notable variant was the AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type, which has reinforced armor. The Terrorist variations usually sport custom paint jobs and variations in weaponry. Armaments ;*Defense Rod :A standard defensive feature of AEU and Union mobile suits. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. However the defense rod is limited as a shield and the Hellion must rely on its speed and maneuverability when defending against heavier firepower. ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires electromagnetically-accelerated live rounds. The Hellion's linear rifle is smaller and less powerful the rifle of its successor, the AEU-09 AEU Enact. ;*Sonic Blade :The standard melee weapon of both the AEU's and Union's mobile suits. A sonic blade is a folding dagger-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. ;*Linear Shield :The optional weaponry of the linear shield is used to capture units. The linear shield creates a powerful magnetic field that pulls at any magnetic material such as the Gundams. ;*Sonic Sword :A sonic sword is a folding sword-like weapon that incorporates a high-frequency oscillating blade. The vibrations of the oscillating blade greatly increase the weapon's cutting capabilities. The sonic sword has a longer blade than the sonic blade. History The AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum is the main frontline mobile suit of the Advanced European Union as of the year AD 2307, although it is in the process of being replaced by the superior AEU-09 AEU Enact. The Hellion line began in the year AD 2292 with the AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium. In AD 2300, the improved AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium was introduced; it replaced the smoothbore gun with a new linear rifle, and could also use a bazooka-like linear launcher. Five years later in AD 2305, the design was refined further to the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum. This version is the definitive Hellion, and is usually referred to as simply "AEU-05 AEU Hellion". The Hellion is manufactured in large numbers and exported outside of the AEU member nations. For that reason, there are cases in which they are used by terrorists and other various factions, these factions includes PMC Trust, other private military companies, and small military armies. Though it has features, such as flight form support, in common with the latest unit, the Enact, there is a huge gap in their abilities, consigning it to retirement. There are many variations on the head portion and armaments. During the Gundam Capture Operation in AD 2308, dozens of Hellions were used to bombard Gundam Kyrios and Gundam Dynames, while a quatret of Hellions, assisting Patrick Colasour (piloting the AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type), were equipped with capture equipment to capture Gundam Virtue. In AD 2312, the Hellion was vastly outdated, thus it was replaced by the Enact in the Earth Sphere Federation Army, however some Hellions were still used by the ESF Army. A number of Hellion units were acquired and deployed by the anti-Federation organization Katharon. Variants ;*AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium ;*AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium ;*AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type ;*AEU-05OP AEU Hellion Orbit Package ;*Hellion (La Eden Colors) :The La Eden organization is outfitted with several AEU Hellion mobile suits. However, the Hellion is only armed with a Linear Rifle and was no match for the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. ;*Terrorist Custom Helion :The Terrorist Variation of AEU Hellion space type, thus it lacks a flight pack, and is given a custom paint job and variation in weaponry. The Terrorist Colors uses a missiles container alongside the Linear Rifle. ;*Hellion Capture Equipment Type :The optional weaponry of the Linear Shield is used to capture units. The Linear Shield creates a powerful magnetic field that pulls at any magnetic material such as the Gundams. This feature was used in Gundam Capture Operation in season 1 episode 15 when AEU used a group of four Hellions formed a cage to capture GN-005 Gundam Virtue. ;*Bombardment Type :The Bombardment equipment was seen in Episode 15. The Hellion could drop many bombs on a target, similar to the Tail Unit of GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. ;*Reconnaissance Type :A Hellion Variant with a radome-like object on its back. Used for reconnaissance missions. ;*Patrol Type :Another Hellion variant with a radome-like object on its back, but without the linear rifle. Picture Gallery AEU-05 - AEU Hellion (La Endra) - Front View.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion (La Eden) aeu-05-capture.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Capture Equipment Type 534RT406.png|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Reconnaissance Type aeu05reconflight.jpg|Hellion Reconnaissance Type (Flight mode) aeu05patrol.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Patrol Type AEU Hellion Bombardment Type.jpg|AEU-05 AEU Hellion Bombardment Type AEU Hellion Fighter Mode Front View.png|AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum - Fighter Mode (Front View) AEU Hellion Fighter Mode Back View.png|AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum - Fighter Mode (Back View) 150px-AEU-05_AEU_Hellion.jpg|SD AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Notes & Trivia *The Hellion is the 2nd Non-Gundam Mobile Suit to be seen in Gundam 00. The first being the Enact. References Gundam 00P Second Season Hellion.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/92 - Hellion Initium hellion2iy1.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/92 - Hellion Initium Hellion Initium Mechanic File.jpg|Gudnam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/92 - AEU Hellion Initium - Mechanic File 05sj8.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/00 - Hellion Medium - Development Report 06hm3.jpg|Gundam 00P - Second Season - AEU-05/00 - Hellion Medium - Development Report - Weapons External Links *AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum on MAHQ.net